Space, Time and Reality
by jacobchangb
Summary: There are many worlds, all of them teetering on the brink of chaos, or the corruption of absolute order. Thus, the twin creators had created the riftwalkers, people who help maintain the balance between order and chaos, this is the story of one of those select few of character. Contains numerous minor crossover elements-OC AU- Uses TTS for 40k plotline- Starts before Titan's Curse


**Hello reader, this is a story idea I came up with a while ago, and I decided to write about with a friend.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to their individual** **companies and creators. I only own the character concept of my OC.**

First, there was nothing. Then came The Creation, and with the creation came the birth of two beings that would watch over all, Chaos and Order.

With their conception came the conceptions of realities and with those realities came other gods and goddesses to take domains of abstract concepts.

However as more came into being while other advanced, there arose problems. Universes became unbalanced, as certain Worlds became embroiled to order and others into chaos.

Chaos and Order soon realized these problems and chose certain individuals of character and gave them powers to help balance Chaos and Order in the different realities. They would be referred to as the rift walkers, and with their help, universes soon stabilized.

To this day, rift walkers wander around maintaining the balance of Order and Chaos, as one cannot exist without the other. As Order is to oppressive without Chaos, and Chaos is too reckless and hurts those around us in our pursuit of pleasure.

To be chosen as a riftwalker is a great honor, as they are to this day, selected by the twin creators, Chaos and Order themselves. These are individuals chosen for their high character in many ways. Some are chosen for their sense of justice, others are chosen for their sense of freedom. Some however are born with a sense of both. Regardless, those chosen have great gifts bestowed upon them.

Those chosen received with many boons. One of which is the innate ability to learn quickly what is taught in the reality they are in. Another is that a rift walker cannot be bound by any oaths, prophecies or any other matter that will bind them. Rift walkers must not be limited on what they can do, as there as so few rift walkers, that being bound to a plane of existence would be devastating. Finally, riftwalker gain the innate ability to learn and gain abilities and traits, however like everything has price.

Out of the many chosen, the most notable of those chosen to traverse reality, is Nova Kenway Frye. His origins are only known to the Creators themselves. He has left his mark in many of world and this is but a chapter in the story of his grand tale.

Nova Kenway Frye was falling from the sky in yet another reality he has not discovered.

The twin deities seemed to love to make his life miserable as his less than stellar entry point to any reality proved that would be dangerous for any ordinary mortal.

Nova was a riftwalker, and as a riftwalker he had a better physiology than an average person as he currently reached terminal velocity and was heating up. Nova however took an aerodynamic shape and prepared to eat dirt.

"Best get the landing done quickly"

Utah- Zion National Park outskirts of the camp of the Hunters of Artemis

Zoe Nightshade watched with the night sky happiness, as her sisters were are also happy in the camp doing various activities. The Hunters were always were happy under a full moon as it is when their patron was strongest.

"Be among your sisters Zoe" came the voice of Artemis behind her.

"As thine wishes milady" replied Zoe.

"Say, is that a shooting star?" commented Zoe, as she gazed in the night sky

"Why yes it is Zoe, wait is it getting closer"

"LOOK OUT" exclaimed from the said a burning Nova.

Zoe and Artemis jumped out of the path of the flying, burning riftwalker, and Nova crashed into the forest landscape slamming into the ground leaving a crater in his wake, and then proceeding to bounce in a line before slamming face first into a tree."Uggghhhh, that's the last time I do a quick landing" mumbled Nova as he slowly slid off the tree. Wiping the grime off his face, and after stretching his legs, Nova turned to survey his landscape.

"Zoe gather the hunters and form a perimeter. This may be a distraction for an ambush" stated Artemis as she willed her bow into existence and loaded an arrow.

"As thou wishes milady" replied Zoe as she ran to gather her sisters for battle.

After Zoe ran towards the camp, Nova helped himself up with his cane and Artemis took the time to look at the "the intruder".

He was dressed in dark grey coattails with a navy blue trim, and attached was a hood that lay on his head obscuring his upper features, on the tip of the hood was a doubled headed eagle. Underneath his coat was a formal white undershirt and a red tie. On his hips were holster for some of the largest revolvers she had ever seen and covering his forearms were gauntlets and fingerless gloves made of a brown leather. He held a cane made of ebony wood, with a silver tip and eagle head grip.

His getup gave her the sense the stranger was an aristocrat, however his twin firearms made her feel as if that was not the whole picture, and that cane did not seem to be just for walking.

When the stranger had finally gathered his bearing he realized he was surrounded by teenage girls wearing silver hunting gear aiming their bows at him.

Nova ignored them and reached into his pocket for his pocket watch that also had other functions. He had opened it and the watch projected a hologram, detailing where he was.

Meanwhile an agitated Artemis thought, just who did this male think he was ignoring her hunters and her.

"Boy, I suggest to pay attention to your surroundings" seethed Artemis

"Hmmm? Be right with you in a couple minutes"

The reply had left most of the hunters of Artemis aghast from the blatant disrespect that the male had given to their patron.

One of the hunters let loose an arrow and mere centimeters before it hit its target, it had disappeared in a flash of light.

Artemis blinked and she let loose her arrow, and like the previous one it had disappeared in a flash of light before hitting its mark.

"What the" said a hunter.

"It just disappeared"

"How did it ..."

Nova done with his survey, realizing there had been attempts at his life, pocketed his watch and looked around.

Artemis deciding to take advantage of the fact he was paying attention decided to speak.

"Who are you boy, speak quickly as my patience runs thin."

"Me? I'm Nova Kenway Frye, a riftwalker, a guardian of balance of the creators " replied Nova

"A what walker?" asked Artemis.

"A riftwalker is a person chosen by the creator of all Chaos and Order to help maintain the balance of Chaos and Order, my objective here is to make sure that everything is balanced more or less and if not help balance it out" replied Nova.

"Why should I believe you and not just transform you into a jackalope."

"I fell from the sky, unscathed something one of you gods cannot claim to do, your bows had no effect, something that even your fellow gods cannot do."

"I see, but that doesn't explain why you fell from the sky"

"Although we may be able to travel to different planes of reality, we cannot control where in that reality we can land".

"Well then it seems that everything here is in order, so I will be on my merry way, I deeply apologize for disrupting your night and I bid you goodnight and good luck".

Nova again pulled out his watch and pushed the button on the top. The hands on the clock proceeded to turn and a blue aura enveloped the watch and then the watch hands stopped turning and the blue aura disappeared.

"Wait what the-"?

Nova pushed the button again and the same process had happened

"Is something the matter?" inquired Artemis.

"Normally when I push the button, a rift will open for me to walk through, however it seems that someone is blocking my watch's ability to rip holes in the space time continuum and there are only two people capable of that" replied Nova annoyed.

"Well Nova there is a reason you are here" came a strange voice behind Artemis.

The Hunters of Artemis looked around to see two women, one was wearing a flowing white dress and another wearing a black version of the dress. The one wearing white exhibited an aura of neatness and order, while the woman in black extruded a sense of messiness and anarchy.

"Chaos, Order may I ask why in the Emperor's name I'm frakking here because I do have paperwork to do being a Lord Inquisitor and a Lord Marshal as well as other things" stated Nova with annoyance.

"Nova you are familiar with how you were found?" inquired Order

"Yes, I was found as a newborn floating in space time." replied Nova with caution.

"Well that is only part of the story child," replied Chaos mischievously

"Artemis dear, were there times in which you had a child" asked Order.

"Well yes but, my oath pre-" replied Artemis.

"You see" Chaos interrupted "Your desire of a child had begun to manifest one"

"Wait a sec…" interjected Nova

"However your constant thoughts on your oath afterword had caused that manifestation to be driven away somewhere else, in the space time continuum to be precise" interrupted Order.

"That manifestation created the idiot standing right here" concluded Chaos.

"SHE'S MY WHAT!"

"HE'S MY WHAT!"

"HE'S HER WHAT!"

"Have fun" stated Order as the twin creators teleported away

"Wait a second come back here!" shouted Nova as he ran to catch them, however he was too late.

"Well that was enlightening" sighed Artemis, "Zoe send the hunters back to their tents, I shall have a discussion with my child in my tent".

"Damnit Tzeentch, I should have just stayed in my office" mumbled Nova, his hands covering his face.

(The Warp)

A certain chaos god of change sneezed and then smiled and said "Just as planned"

Utah- Zion National Park- Camp of the hunters of Artemis- Tent of Artemis

Artemis was looking at her son that she had recently learned existed. On the way toward the tent she was both overjoyed and worried. She was overjoyed she had a child of her own blood even if it was a son. However her fear came from the repercussions once the council had learned of her child, especially Hera and Aphrodite and also.

She was wondering what her child has been through and done.

She had looked at her now uncovered face of her son. He had sharp features, with a lightly tanned skin. His most interesting traits were his eyes and hair. He had black hair with streaks of auburn and his eyes were the strangest. His right was a sapphire blue and his left was an emerald green and both had flecks of silver floating them and his eyes looked like they were glowing.

"So well then mother, I think that be can both agree that this is extremely awkward for the both of us since, we both did not know of our relationship until several minutes ago"

Artemis sighed and said "You are correct however I am interested what you have been doing?"

Nova froze as he realized that what he's been doing may not float well with his mother especially, the fact on his accomplishments in the Imperium of Man. However realizing that it would be better to tell truth and face her wrath now rather than later.

-(One lengthy exposition later)-

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Nova fell over cowering in fear after telling his mother what he had been doing before he had met her, and as he suspected she was not happy.

"YOU NOT ONLY ENDANGER LIFE RECKLESSLY ESTABLISHING "BALANCE" TO ORDER AND CHAOS BUT YOU ALSO LEAD AN ARMY OF RELIGIOUSLY INDOCTRINATED TEENAGERS INTO WAR THAT CALLS THEMSELVES "THE DEATH KORPS OF KRIEG" AS WELL AS LEADING BEING A "MARSHAL" TO THESE "BLACK TEMPLAR SPACE MARINES" BUT ALSO LEAD THIS "INQUISITION" THAT REGULARLY DESTROYS PLANETS AS WELL AS JOINING THIS WEIRD MACHINE CULT!" raged Artemis.

"Ok mom I think I get the point now" Nova stated weakly

"NOT ONLY THAT, YOU MARRIED TO A SOCIOPATH WITH NO SENSE OF MORALITY, WHO BEAT YOU WITH HER "OVERPOWERED ICE POWERS", DECIDED THAT STEALING "WARGEAR" WAS THE BEST IDEA TO GET "STRONGER"

"SHE HAD THE ABILITY TO FREEZE TIME" countered Nova

"I'M NOT FINISHED, YOU SEEM TO LACK ANY SENSE OF SELF RESTRAINT OR COMMON SENSE GOING BY YOUR ACCOUNTS ON HOW YOU "PARKOURED" ACROSS THIS "COMMORRAGH" WHICH BY YOUR ACCOUNT IS SOMEWHERE YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN, AND SO YOU'RE GROUNDED"

"Wait you can't just ground me I'm a riftwalker and so I cannot be bound to a Plane by anything except my own will" replied a panicky Nova.

Then a hole opened in the air and the Chaos popped her head through and said "The Boon of Unrestraint doesn't cover family" and then Chaos pulled her head back and the hole disappeared with a poof.

Nova face palmed and the shouted "By Creed's tactical genius ARE YOU KIDDING ME"

"Well then Nova you are to be in my or one of my hunter's sight at all times" stated Artemis smugly

Nova pinched his nose and shook his head, and sighed and replied "By Colonel Straken's iron hand, yes mother".

Artemis conjured a bedroll and pillow beside her and said "Sleep as we will have a busy day tomorrow".

Nova deciding that he needed to sleep to help him deal with the past few hours, laid down and rest his eyes.

Nova awoke the next morning and looking at his surroundings, remembered the events of last night. Gathering his bearings, Nova had realized his mother had already risen from her sleep.

Nova stood up and stretched out and with a sigh and with trepidation opened the flap and stepped out.

Nova stepped out of the tent and looked around.

In front of him were his mother's hunters eating breakfast but the moment he stepped out they had stopped and proceeded to stare at him.

"Ummm hi?" Nova awkwardly said.

"So you truly are our mistress' son" stated Zoe

"Yes, Yes I am" Nova replied

Nova using the powers he had learned from the realm of ninshu he grew tree out of the ground that twisted itself into a chair, and then procured an apple and some bread to munch on.

"Wait how did you do that" said a hunter who was a daughter of Demeter with awe.

"I travel through different realities, and so I pick up abilities and one of them happen to be creating and manipulating trees at will" Nova replied while eating his apple.

At that moment Artemis flashed in looking at Nova "prepare yourself The Olympian Council will have an emergency meeting due to your arrival".

"Aigght" replied Nova "Is this outfit formal enough or do I need something more formal"

"That is more than sufficient"

"Alrighty then, this is going to be like an inquiry from the High Lords"

"What"

"Nothing, Nothing mother"

"Let us get going, Zoe you are in charge while I'm gone"

"Thy will be done, milady"

And so the Artemis and her child had vanished in a flash of silver light.

(Olympus, outside of the council chambers)

Nova and her mother appeared in a flash of silver light.

Artemis was worried about the fate of her child, would the council let her child live or die?

She peeked a looked her child eating a carrot.

"Nova why are you eating a carrot?" asked an irritated Artemis

"I was out of apples".

Artemis facepalmed.

Artemis sighed and said "Nova just please, don't do anything stupid"

"I will mother, I won't die."

(Olympian Council Chamber)

The 12 Olympians were abuzz with the news each discussing about its latest gossip topic.

A child of Artemis.

Apollo was pestering her sister.

Athena was contemplating about the situation and what it would entail.

Aphrodite was oddly quiet about this, although a happy look was prevalent on her face.

Hera was pondering, wondering whether a child of Artemis would be good or bad for the situation.

Zeus was confused on how this entire situation would pan out, on one hand her daughter now had a son to temper her fury on the male half on the human race.

Hermes was wondering how the new member in this family would fare.

Diynonus didn't care and proceeded continue sleeping.

Hephaestus was busy tinkering.

Demeter wondered if this demigod ate cereal.

Ares wanted to fight him.

"So we have all gathered here today to discuss the fate the newly recently discovered child of Artemis" Zeus boomed.

"Hermes bring him in"

The doors opened and the Olympian Council saw the child, Nova ...

... eating a piece of bread

"He lives" quickly blurted out Demeter

Artemis put her face in her hands embarrassed.

Nova strode forward and kneeled and bowed.

"Lord Zeus and other respective Lords and Ladies of their domain".

"Well Nova, I do hope you realize why you are"? inquired Athena.

"Yes I do, Lady Athena".

"Those for and against the continued survival of Nova shall argue before the council deliberates"

"He eats cereal, he lives" stated Demeter

"Meh, he looks a little weak" stated Ares.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST FRAKKING SAY TO ME, YA LITTLE SHITE, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WAS NUMBER 1 IN MY CLASS IN THE OFFICIO PREFECTUS, AND I'VE BEEN INVOLVED IN THE NUMEROUS EXECUTIONS OF HERETICS AND RENEGADES, AND I HAVE AMASSED A KILL COUNT OF OVER 3 BILLION CONFIRMED KILLS. I AM TRAINED IN MULTIPLE TECHNIQUES OF WARFARE, I AM THE TOP GUERRILLA WARFARE EXPERT IN ALL OF THE IMPERIUM, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT ANOTHER INSIGNIFICANT TARGET".

The Olympians were stunned by the sudden outburst by what appeared to be from the calm and collected individual.

*cough* "I do apologize for my outburst"

"Apology accepted" replied Athena

"However it appears my sister did not detail everything about you, Nova" commented Athena

"Really?"

"I believe I can explain" said from Chaos appearing out of a portal

"WHO ARE YOU ?!" exclaimed Zeus with his master bolt ready to throw.

"Please Zeus you wouldn't strike at your creator, now would you?".

"Wait Lady Chaos is that you" asked Athena.

"Of course child".

"Well I'm here to explain who exactly the little idiot known as Nova is".

"HEY" exclaimed an annoyed Nova.

"I along with my sister Order created more than just the reality you exist in".

"Wait more than just ..." asked a pondering Athena.

"Yes, there many other realities than your realm and Nova is a riftwalker, a guardian of the balance between Order and Chaos".

Just then there was a ringing that echoed across the chambers.

"Whoops got a call sorry" stated Nova as he reached for his pocket watch.

Nova clicked a button on his watch and a screen had projected in the air. In front was man in a commissar uniform with a mechanical eye, power klaw and a storm bolter. Behind him multiple guardsmen of the Armageddon Steel Legion firing las guns at the incoming green tide.

"Nova, this is Yarrick one of your Krieg battle groups just lost their marshal and they are about to be overrun".

"I'll be there to reinforce".

"Well umm Mom can I, this is a really bad situation I need to help?"

Artemis sighed and deciding to go against her better sense, replied "fine but be back soon, and be safe"

Nova pressed another button and a portal opened ran through.

However rather than disappearing it had stayed there, Chaos had maintained the portal as a screen.

"Well, my children, and Artemis specifically, you are going watch Nova in his natural habitat"

Armageddon- HQ Tent of Krieg Battlegroup Delta

Nova appeared at the HQ tent wearing his Krieg Officer pattern Flak armor, helmet with his rebreather dangling from its usual pace.

"What's the situation".

A field officer replied "The marshal was killed by an enemy kommando and the Orks have launched a heavy assault led by a warboss Narrunt Dakalug".

Nova put on his rebreather and stated "I see, direct me to the front".

-Armageddon- Front line of Krieg Battle group Delta

Nova was directed through a maze of trenches, until he reached the front.

What Nova saw korpsmen shooting their lasguns and heavy weapons squads firing heavy stubbers and autocannons. Several dead or dying Kriegers were laid against the walls of the earthen entrenchments.

In the rear, the roar of basilisks, thudd guns, and manticores echoed across the sky, following the shocks and blasts of impact.

An officer approached Nova and said "Sir the Ork attack has subsided for now, they have allen back".

"I see, Leutnant, get the Death Riders attached to this battle group on standby"

"Yes sir" replied the officer running to notify the Death Riders.

"CHARGE" exclaimed Nova as he was leading the Death Rider charge.

The clopping of hooves was all the Orks heard until the Death Riders were in visual range. It was an intimidating sight, the Riders charging.

"Alright ya gitz let's show dem Deff Humies whos da boss, WAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" bellowed the warboss.

Throughout the battlefield, one universal shout rang across the fields of war, "WAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!"

Nobz pushed their way to the front with their 'ammers ready to meet the Death Riders.

"RIDERS LANCES FORWARD!"

The Death Riders met the ork Waaagghhh with a battle cry of their own "Ave Imperator"

The hunting lances collided with the Nobz and exploded on impact leaving holes in the ork lines. The Death Riders rode forward, those who had expended with their lances drew their sabers and las pistols.

"Lootas get dem 'umies, Boyz git dem with ya choppas"

"Death Riders open fire".

The Lootas with their deffguns, crudely built firearms, cobbled from scrap metal and bits of trinkets on them opened fire. The Boyz grabbing their choppas charged forward. The hail of bullets caused rider after rider to fall, yet they kept charging forward, hell bent on sacrificing themselves in the Emperor's name. The Death Rider replied in kind with their laspistols, shooting the boyz charging forward.

"Ridemaster signal the infantry to charge".

The Ridemaster grabbed a flare gun from his holster and fired into the air, after a few moments the sound of whistles came from the forward trenches, and then grenadiers and korpsmen charged forward bayonets fixed.

Nova rode forward preparing to meet the warboss in direct combat. The warboss spotted the lone rider charging at him and unleashed a hailstorm of bullets at the rift walker, hitting the horse. Nova jumped off the now downed horse and landed in front of the warboss.

"Oi youz da warlord 'umie of dem deff boyz"

"So what if I am, ork?".

"Iz gonna take yaz 'ead and put it on me pointy stik" said the warboss pointing to the the stick at his back with numerous heads of officers.

Nova drew his power saber and charged towards warboss. Warboss Narrunt Dakalug met the blade with his power klaw. The two were at a deadlock, both pushing their respective melee weapon back and forth at each other, then Dakalug, deciding to break the deadlock, with his shoota in his other hand attempted to fill Nova with lead. Leaping backwards, Nova did a backflip dodging the burst of ammunition and fired his hotshot laspistol at the warboss' eyes.

"AGGGHHHH, where did you go 'umie, iz gonna tear youz apart".

Nova changed into his assassin outfit. He spun his the combination mechanism on the lower part of the grip of the cane to reveal a blade as black as the void itself, a blade into forged from a black hole. Nova unsheathed his blade and did a horizontal slash at the warboss' neck instantly decapitating him. The resulting shock wave that came from the slash also slashed through or in a gretchen's case imploded any orks behind the warboss.

The orks soon realizing that their warboss had been felled, scattered and proceeded to retreat. However, from the right flank numerous Chimeras armored personnel carriers, belonging to the Armageddon Steel Legion came forth killing the scattered orks, at the lead vehicle on the top hatch was the leader Commissar Yarrick himself.

"Commissar Yarrick, pleasure to see you in this battlefield".

"Marshal Lord Frye, well we couldn't let you have all the fun" replied the Hero of Hades Hive from the top of the Chimera.

The pleasantries, however were cut short when a scream echoed across the field of battle.

"NOVA KENWAY FRYE!"

"NANI?!"

Olympus- Throne Room

The Olympians were viewing Nova in this new world.

"Lady Chaos, what is the army that Nova leads, they appear to be like German soldiers of the First World War" inquired Athena.

"Nova leads the Death Korps of Krieg, a regiment that numbers in the hundreds of million that specializes in trench, siege, and wars of attrition"

"Hundreds of millions... Regiment?" asked Athena not liking the fact that the word "Krieg" was in the name, as well as Death.

"Yes, hundreds of millions." replied Chaos

The Olympians gasped on how the front line looked like a battlefield in the First World War and the enemy that Nova faced.

"I.. I don't feel love from them" said Aphrodite, very scared and confused on how so many people can not feel, love or any emotion at that matter.

"What are those things" asked Ares about the greenskins.

"Orks, a race of plant life that have been genetically created for warfare"

"Sooo there like weaponized plants" asked Ares

"Yes Ares, those are weaponized plants"

"Awesome".

The Olympians returned their attention to the screen at the sound of the clopping of the hooves.

"They use HORSES?!" exclaimed a shocked, Poseidon and Athena.

"I would expect better from a universe that equips their soldiers with laser weaponry"

"It would make no tactical sense to use horses in this kind of battle, especially lances against an enemy with that kind of stature, it would-"

Athena was interrupted as the lances made contact and exploded and turned the assembled Nobs to mush.

"Wait what is Nova doing?" asked a concerned Artemis seeing him split of the main charge.

"It appears he is going for the warboss alone" replied a nonchalant Chaos.

"HE'S WHAT!"

Artemis watched in fear as Nova faced the warboss alone.

The Olympians had watched in awe as Nova use his blade to decapitate the warboss, and the following the shock wave.

"What kind of blade is that" inquired Athena.

"Thats his armourbane blade, a blade forged from a black hole, an entire black hole".

"Nova wields a blade that was forged from compressing an already dense material" summarized Athena, trying to comprehend on how that would work.

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING OVER THERE NOW" yelled an irate Artemis

"Normally this isn't allowed, but this is Nova we are talking about" replied Chaos as she caused the screen to be a doorway.

Nova stiffened and slowly turned around to see his very angry mother.

"Ohhhh well hello-".

"Don't hello me Nova, we are going back to have a long talk about endangering yourself" replied Artemis as he grabbed Nova by his ear dragging him back into the portal.

"Ok oww, you really don't need to do this I can move on my own." Nova said in pain.

When mother and son went through portal and it disappeared. A Steel Legion trooper asked" Umm Commissar sir, what was that."

Yarrick chuckled and replied "That guardsman, is the wrath of an irate mother, something that even an exterminatus couldn't match".

Olympus- Throne Room

Nova was dragged into the council chamber by his mother.

Nova rubbed his ear when his mother returned to her seat.

"It seems that we can not handle this the usual way of voting, we shall have to deal with unconventionally" stated Zeus.

"I propose that due to his extra experience in combat, that he train our children at Camp Halfblood, hopefully he could increase survival rates" offered Athena.

"That will work, as Nova will not be able to leave unless I accompany him" stated Artemis sharply, "for it seems that he has lost any form of common sense".

"Artemis you know the law" replied Zeus.

"Actually" cut in Chaos, "Nova I think you have something that you should".

"I have no idea what you're talking about" replied Nova quickly.

"I think Everything is Permitted and Nothing is True will help" quipped Chaos beforing disappearing.

Nova sighed and said "At the anniversary of my hundredth year of being a riftwalker, like all riftwalker are given an additional boon of their choosing, I chose that no law no matter how high in authority or old, unless passed by Chaos and Order themselves could affect me".

"Thus the ancient law of godly parents not being able to raise their children would be null to you" deduced Athena.

"That's really convenient when you think about, ehh Apollo" commented Hermes.

"Yeah little sister can be with his precious little Nova" quipped Apollo.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE" yelled Artemis and Nova simultaneously

Nova look at his mother and vice-versa and both looked away embarrassed.

"Like mother, like son it seems" commented Hermes.

"Well, if we are done I announce the council over, Nova, son of Artemis, you are to travel forth to Camp Halfblood and help train our children" boomed Zeus as he disappeared in a clap of thunder.

Other Olympians disappeared with their respective exits, leaving Artemis and Apollo.

"Well then my favorite little nephew if you need archery tips or on how pick the ladies send me an IM" said Apollo before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Artemis rubbed her fingers on her head, and sighed "Your Uncle is very immature, regardless you have a mission to complete".

"Yes mom, it won't harder than training guardsmen".

Nova opened a portal and gave his mother a quick two finger salute from left hand before walking through.

Outskirts of Camp Halfblood

Nova stepped out and adjusted his tie and hood, after all he had to look super fly.

Nova walked towards campground walking through Half Blood Hill, passing by Thalia's Pine. After a bit walking he spotted the Big House.

His arrival caught the attention everyone in the camp as it was not everyday that a teen dressed up so he look like belonged in Victorian England.

Nova noticed the attention and saw Chiron exiting the Big House to meet him.

"Chiron I assume?"

"Yes, you must be Nova, I was messaged by Lord Zeus about you appointment, although he hasn't told be about-"

Chiron had stopped talking and rest of spectators had look above Nova.

Above Nova was silver crescent moon and on the bow, however what somehow more amazing was large golden Aqualia below the symbol of Artemis.

"Seriously Emps".

Holy Terra-Golden Throne

A certain ruler of mankind realized something went very right and said with his text to speech device "Just as planned".

"What sir?" questioned his personal caretaker.

"Something is going according to plan, and for once not being screwed up".

Chiron shook his head and went out of his stupor and stated "All hail Nova Kenway Frye, son of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Archery and the Forest.

"I do believe it is best if we discuss things indoors, away from prying ears" suggested Nova.

"Yes, yes that will do"

So Nova and Chiron walked together whispering things back and forth, while the other campers ran to tell the others about the new resident.

Camp Halfblood- Big House

Nova and Chiron were sitting on a table, Nova rubbing his fingers on his temple to try to reduce his stress.

"So Nova may I ask about your, unusual heritage?"

"It's a very long and complex one, however in short, mom did not break her oath and I'm still here".

"I was notified that you would be the new combat instructor due to your "extra experience"

"Yes, may I ask about accommodations?" inquired Nova.

"Well, as a child of Artemis, you can reside within cabin 8".

"I have yet to announce your new position, however I will notify them at the evening campfire, so as of now please be prepared to be "initiated" by the Ares cabin".

Nova sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled a lighter and cigarette composed of a mixture of jornium and terrazine. Nova lit the cigar and took a deep puff, he blew out purple smoke.

"Umm Nova, I do belie-"

"This isn't really a "cigarette" like you know it as, it's for stress, im also a lot older than you think."

"Regardless, please extinguish it before you leave" replied Chiron wrinkling his nose from the blood-like odor that came from it.

"Of course" replied Nova extinguishing his cigarette and banishing it.

Nova stood up and walked toward the door.

"Oh, I need ask what was that doubled headed eagle during your claiming?" asked Chiron.

"Just a certain someone telling you on whose side I'm on".

"I'll have a camper to show-"

"No need I prefer to do my own exploring".

"Please be a bit patient with the campers, due to your "unusual" heritage".

Nova just gave a smirk before saying "Don't worry old man, I won't hurt them, much".

Nova exited the Big House.

When Nova exited the Big House, he was met with a bunch of stares from Campers.

"Am I really that interesting to you all?"

Nova shook his head and started walking towards the lake to clear his head.

This had broke up the gawking group, however several members of the Ares Cabin walked towards.

"Hey new kid" said the Son of Ares at the front.

"What" replied a highly irritated Nova.

"I don't know if you know but we have an initiation at this camp" said another.

"Sorry, kid but this time I'll do this" said Ares.

"Hmm?"

"You, Me, arena now, come at me with your best punk".

"I need to burn off stress, so why not".

Camp Halfblood Arena

The arena was packed with spectators, it was a rare occasion of a god versus a demigod.

Ares was in the arena with his sunglasses on, armed with a wicked looking sword and a circular shield. He was wearing ancient Greek Hoplite armor without a helmet.

The crowd and Ares were impatient, for Nova to appear.

"When are you coming out, little punk"

"Now..."

Nova appeared wearing a set of ornate gold armor, that covered his entire pauldrons were very large that covered his shoulders. A red cape was draped across his back and across the pauldrons. In his right hand was a glaive that had a large caliber gun attached to it. On his left arm was a large tower shield that had an engraving of a double headed eagle. His left hand held a tall golden helmet that had a mask attached to it.

"What toys are you using kid"

"What I'm wearing is the armor of the Legio Custodes, the Emperor's personal ten thousand best warriors, in my hand is a paragon spear, with an inbuilt paragon bolter, on my arm is a praesidium shield" Nova said, then proceeding to tap the ground with his spear causing the blade part to crackle with a blue electric aura.

"A gun spear, I'll get Heph to make me one later"

Chiron walked onto the field and Nova put on his helmet. Nova was temporary enveloped in a golden barrier before it disappeared.

"Fighters ready".

Ares raised his sword and shield getting ready to charge. Nova took a defensive phalanx stance.

"Fight".

Ares charged and Nova shot him with his bolter. Ares weaved through the initial volley and reached slashing distance.

Ares slashed at Nova, Nova countered by raising his shield meeting the blade with a clang and a shower of sparks. The two fighters were at a deadlock, however Nova broke it crouched and sweeped his left leg across Are's legs. Ares fell down, and Nova jumped back. Ares scrambled to get back up.

Nova held his Paragon spear with two hands and did a low slash at Ares, the armor that made contact with the blade disintegrated into dust, Ares jumped back in shock.

"What kind of blade is that punk, it ate through my armor" exclaimed Ares.

"a power blade, it'll eat through tank armor" replied Nova.

Are deciding that a ranged offense is the best defense against a weapon that can disintegrate armor like paper, willed a M134 minigun into his hands and opened fired.

The hail of 7.62 NATO rounds did not even touch the armor as the refractor fields on both armor and shield stopped the rounds in flashes of golden light. Nova countered by letting loose even more bolter rounds at Ares.

The 19.05mm rounds tore through Ares' armor and exploded with a blast of celestial bronze shrapnel inside his flesh. Ares gave out a cry in pain and flinched, and Nova reloaded the magazine.

"THAT'S IT" and Ares lunged at Nova twin sword in hand.

"Don't you mean that "tears" it" Nova quipped as he parried the first strike by cutting the offending blade in half.

Nova deciding to end the match, cut other sword in half, then body slammed Ares with one of his massive pauldrons. Ares slammed onto the floor with a thud, and Nova jumped onto Ares slamming his foot onto the god of war's chest and had the bolter part of his paragon spear aimed at Are's face.

"Yield, Lord Ares".

Ares realizing he had been bested, at least this time fairly gruelling replied "I yield".

Nova spun his Paragon Spear and slammed the blade into the ground. The spear held upright.

Nova offered a hand and helped Ares up. Nova took off his helmet and turned around. What he did not expect was multiple portal showing the faces and reactions of the Olympians and other minor deities, including... HIS MOTHER.

Somewhere in the rift of realty

When Chaos heard word of the proposed duel, well she couldn't resist.

"Welcome, all of you gods and goddesses, we have a fight for your viewing pleasure, as usual I am your host Nike, and with me here today is Lady Athena , and the creator herself Lady Chaos".

"Now this fight will be between the Olympian god of war himself Ares, versus the demigod that's been shaking up the gossip lines, Nova the son of Artemis".

"Now Lady Athena what are your thought on the current equipment of Ares"

"Ares is going for a combination of attack and defense, the shield and sword combination, will give him better fighting in close quarters, however seeing this is a child of Artemis, that may not be in use as often he hopes" analyzed Athena.

"Well it appear that Nova has- woah" Nike said.

"Lady Chaos can you provide analysis on Nova's combat equipment" asked Athena.

"Of course child, but it seems like Nova shall do it for us".

"What I'm wearing is the armor of the Legio Custodes, the Emperor's personal ten thousand best warriors, in my hand is a paragon spear, with an inbuilt paragon bolter, on my arm is a praesidium shield" informed Nova to his unbeknownst crowd.

"Lady Chaos, may you provide explanation of the equipment" inquired Athena

"As he had stated for the armor, it is a very well crafted piece of equipment, capable of protecting Nova from full broadsides from battleships, with the combination of armor material and the inbuilt shield generator. His weapon as mention is a Paragon spear, the blade is a power weapon, something that is capable of slicing through the toughest of armor, the firearm on top is a bolter, a 19.05mm boltgun that is loaded with armor piercing high explosive fragmentation rounds. His shield is also equipped provides him even more protection with very little sacrifice in mobility, as it has the same power field" stated Chaos.

"Then Nova would have an edge in attack capability due to his ranged attachment, and his spear and shield is an excellent choice for combat" analyzed Athena.

"Is it not because someone else uses a spear and shield" chided Chaos.

Athena blushed.

"Well it seems that everyone is excited to this match, and looks like they are about to start" said Nike.

Holy Terra- Golden Throne

"Go starchild, beat that punk-ass war god across the floor." stated the Emperor of Man.

"Uhh father, what are you talking about" asked a certain red skinned cyclops.

"Ohh, I forgot that you can't see this, do you remember that human that was in here, and helped unfucked the Imperium a bit".

"Oh you mean Nova, he did help extend the lifetime of this rotting Imperium, he might be able to aid in its recovery".

"Remember how he can use 4th dimensional warp sorcery powers to literally break a hole through the 4th wall".

"Umm you mean, his ability to walk through different realities" replied Magnus, and he proceeded to murmur "lucky bastard getting to learn some much knowledge, while I'm-".

"Well he's going to be fighting a dumber version of the those asshole Eldar war god Khaine" and the Emperor used the projection feature on his glass eye to project the battle.

"Wait how does he have Custodes equipment father?" asked Magnus.

"As its seems that all of cus tarts decided strip themselves, Nova asked if he can take a set and seeing that, it would be better use for some of the best wargear in the galaxy than them being not used at all, I let him".

Olympus- Commentator box

"Ares charges Nova, Nova counters by firing to slow down Ares, Ares dodges the burst, Ares attack, Nova counters by raising his shield, they are both in deadlock" commentated Nike.

"It appears they are at impasse, wait Nova breaks the deadlock by doing a well executed low sweep, Ares attempts to get up but Nova slashes and woah that is one hot blade"

"Lady Athena what are your thoughts on the blade".

"It appears that it is a highly advanced blade, I hypothesize that it's armor breaking capabilities has something to do with the blue aura around it".

"You are correct, the blue aura is a electrical field that is designed to disrupts the molecular bonds in material" stated Chaos.

"OH and Ares uses a minigun to try to suppress Nova, but Nova's shield generators protects him, Nova counters with his gun, striking Ares and ouch that looks like that will hurt" stated Nike.

"And a really nice witty remark from Nova, and Nova parries and cuts Are's blade in half, an excellent disarm from Nova-"

"NOVA WINS" yelled Athena in a rare bit happiness cutting off Nike.

-Nova picked up his spear and walked out of the arena sighing.

"I can never have a break can I" Nova said with another sigh.

Nova slammed his blade into the ground near the river and sat down, setting his helmet on his side and sat down.

Nova sighed and closed his eyes and laid down in his custodes armor by the river.

Nova it seems could not catch a break as he heard his watch ringing again. Nova sighed and took out his watch from his nonexistent pocket.

"Hmm unknown caller" said Nova to himself and he opened his watch like and flip phone and put it up to his ear like a flip phone.

"Hello?"

"I found you Nova, lets see how long you can run from me" said the mysterious caller in a seductive voice Nova knew all too well.

Nova stiffened and as he knew who that voice was, and it was not good.

"Oh by the throne no, not her".

Nova proceeded to faint.

 **AN: So, how was this please comment on if you enjoyed this or if you have a critique I am more than welcome to suggestions.**


End file.
